Vulcan Smith
Vulcan Smith Vulcan's appearance consists of a White Combat Cloak with a dragon relic (A crystal object that has a dragon slit with a spherical shape in the middle of Vulcan's chest). He has Silverish-White hair with black eyes and a small scar on his cheek. Origin Vulcan Smith started off in the world of fiore as the White Dragon Slayer and a mage of Grimoire Heart.His father Veserius Smith was the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart and a cold-hearted man who trained Vulcan to kill. Vulcan brought out his fathers wishes from 12 years old to 17 years old. He then turned on his father when he became strong enough. He then thought he should continue doing his father's bidding. Veserius was mysteriously killed, his suspisions say that a man named Cypher murdered the man or Krugor, both are extremely powerful. When Vulcan found out he then hunted Cypher down, the encounter didn't go too well. Cypher was too strong for Vulcan's state, it ended in a defeat luckily Cypher had mercy and just walked away. Vulcan then trained day after day becoming even more powerful, he learned a strong magic called Dragon Supremacy Magic/Dragon Manipulation. Through that time he also fused with his younger brother Kakuma Smith who was the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He then became powerful with his White Shadow Dragon Slayer magic which then lead to him becoming one the Legendary Seven wizards of Fiore. Later on in his life he married a woman named Nirvana Fernandes, they had many children two becoming God Slayers. One was Rikuto Fernandes, the Lightning God Slayer, the other Ace Fernandes Guild Master of Tartarus and the Sky God Slayer. Vulcan now lives happily with Nirvana and is now the co-gm of Fairy Tail. 'Magic' White Dragon Slayer Magic Spells White Dragon's Holy Judgement White Dragon's Holy Nova White Dragon Force Slayer Art White Dragon's Comet Crashing Orbital Drop Spells White Dragon's Blast White Dragon's Fist White Dragon's Claw White Dragon's Holy Ray White Dragon's Roar White Dragon's Talon Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Dragon's Roar Shadow Dragon's Wax Wing Shadow Dragon's Claw Shadow Dragon Force Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn White Shadow Dragon's Ray White Shadow Dragon Force White Shadow Dragon Mode ________________________________________________________________________________ Dragon Supremacy Magic Dragon's Levia Scissor Runner Zirconis "Divine Dragon Slayer" There's a magic Vulcan uses rarely known as the "Divine Dragon Slayer Mode". It's one of his strongest modes and takes up most of his energy, it's a form of magic mimcing dragon force completely solidifying the mixture of Light and Darkness. The only spells he has used with the mode is Divine Retribution a Star around the opponent and erupting a devastating beam upwards from the star. Divine Dragon's Roar a Giant Beam of Grey light at the enemy, on contact it implodes meaning it explodes inward. Rumored Magic "Dragon Soul" Vulcan has a form that is created by draining the magic energy from his Manipulated Dragons to fuse with his Dragon Slayer slayer magic and become a hybrid with Hulk-like strength. Spells are unknown. Relationships/Enemies Nirvana Fernands- Vulcan's loving wife and one of the strongest Legendary Seven mages of fiore, Nirvana is a caring woman with Celestial Spirit Magic and Territory Magic. Cypher- Vulcan considers Cypher his rival and an enemy. He suspects Cypher killing his father long ago. Jiemma- Seen assisting Vulcan in the murder of Ichigo Shirama Dragon Slayer, their friendship is unknown. Ace Fernandes- One of Vulcan's favoritre sons known as the Sky God Slayer and the Guild Master of Tartarus. __________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Characters